


Sounds familiar?

by teeteeAOS



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Academy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 09:38:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8244631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teeteeAOS/pseuds/teeteeAOS
Summary: Coulson loves teasing May but it's not just teasing, it's more than that.





	

„I just talked to Piper. Well, she kinda insisted on this talk, she’s worried about you.“ Phil sits down on a chair that is situated by Melinda’s bed. It’s been a while since they almost lost her but she’s getting back.

„She doesn’t have to be worried about me.“ Says Melinda but she doesn’t look at him – she’s reading something on her tablet. Phil waits a few moments before he speaks up again:

„She’s a good kid.“ His voice is gentle and steady. She keeps reading, still not looking at him. He, on the other hand, can’t tear his eyes of her – he’s been like that since she woke up. It’s almost like he doesn’t want to miss any Melinda’s movement.

„That’s what she is.“ She replies.

„She thinks the world of you.“ Now she moves her eyes from the tablet and looks at him like she’s trying to find out what this conversation is about. That’s what she’s doing.

„Hmm.“ Is her simple reply, she knows Phil will talk. He always does.

„She reminds me of someone.“ His smile is wide now and she’s staring at his face, looking for answers to her unspoken questions. It doesn’t take her more than one minute to understand. She throws an evil glare at him almost immediately. 

„Phil, don’t.“ His smile grows wider.

„I remember a cadet who was very fond of director Carter…“ Melinda tenses and he is apparently having a good time teasing her.

„Phil, I warn you.“

„…this cadet would start attending a dance course just to get closer…“

„I droped it after few weeks.“ She informs him, aware of who‘s the mysterious cades he’s talking about.

„Of course you did. I also remember director Carter stopped teaching us after few weeks.“ He laughs a little bit more, he’s such a tease.

„It was just a coincidence, Advanced Combat course was a better option for me any way.“ She’s trying so hard to get out of this situation, she doesn’t like talking about this part of her Academy days and Phil loves teasing her about that. She can’t tease him about Captain America anymore, he doesn’t get mad nor embarrassed and it’s not fun.

„Oh yeah. Much better option but tell me, I think I forgot, who was the agent that had been in charge of Advanced Combat cadets?“ She glares at him, thinking of possible ways on how to kill him.

„Shut up.“

„Come on, it’s normal to have an idol, you know?“ Melinda looked down for a moment, an old memory appeared on her mind.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
 _„May!“ A young May turned to the person that had called her name. Director Carter.  
„Yes, ma’am?“  
„I talked to commander Fury, next Wednesday I’m taking you out for your first official flight. Be ready at ten.“ May gasped, director Carter herself was about to be there during her first flight. It was like a dream come true for her. Director Carter had talked her into flying courses because she had a feeling that May’d make a good combat pilot some day.   
„T-thank you, ma’am. I won’t disappoint you, ma’am.“  
„I’m sure about it, Melinda.“  
„Thank you, ma’am. Is there anything I can do for you now, ma’am?“ May stood straight with arms behind her back. She looked exactly like a soldier waiting for orders.  
„Well, actually there is something you could do for me.“ Director Carter smiled and Melinda was visibly excited.  
„What is it, ma’am?“  
„Stop calling me ma’am, it’s making me look older than I really am and I’m no longer ma’am for you.“ Melinda didn’t understand, had she done something wrong? Did director Carter want to punish her for something?  
„I’m afraid I don’t know what you mean, ma’am, NO, I meant director Carter.“ Melinda smiled in embarrassment.  
„I think it’s time for you to start calling me Carter. We’ve already been on a mission together and I definitely would like you to be on my personal team after graduation. How does that sound?“   
„A-Awesome…I mean, it sounds perfect, I’d love to be with you.“ Another moment of embarrassment as May realised what she’d said.  
„I’d love to be with you on a team, Carter.“ Calling her just Carter felt weird but it was also a huge privilege. She was just a cadet, not even an agent yet, and she could call her like that.   
„Glad to hear that. You can go, Melinda.“ May turned around and started to walk away but then she heard director’s voice again:  
„May, there is one more thing.“  
„Yes, Carter?“ Director Carter smiled.  
„You should also stop being uncomfortable around me, I think we’ll spend more time together on assignments from now on.“ The only thing May could do was to smile. It had to be the best day of her life.  
„Sure. See you on Wednesday then.“ _  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
„Are you here?“ Coulson breaks the silence between them. Melinda blinks before she speaks up:

„Why exactly have you started with this?“ He looks down at his hands. For a moment it seems like he’s about to use an excuse and leave but then his eyes meet hers.

„You know, idols are important in our life and I wasn’t sure if you knew that you were one now.“

„Phil?“

„You’re so important for us. We can’t lose you. I can’t lose you, Melinda.“ Phil has never looked so emotional before, she can see tears in his eyes but that’s not the only thing – there is something she can’t quite name, is it love maybe? She doesn’t know but the comfort she’s getting from Phil’s face is enough to feel relieved, safe.

„I don’t know what to say.“

„You don’t have to say anything, you actually shouldn’t speak a lot, Simmons‘ orders, but look, it’s important for you to know that, to know that we all care about you and losing you is not an option.“ May is looking for the right words but Phil stops her attempt.

„Don’t say anything, I know how you feel about us.“ She just smiles at him. She tries to say something else but she’s cut off again, now by Piper.

„I’m sorry for bothering you but director wants to see you in his office, agent Coulson.“ She doesn’t even look at him, her eyes are glued to May. May is looking at her, too, looking for any sign of their earlier fight. She’s aware of the injuries she’s made her rookie team and she needs to make sure they’re okay, that she’s okay. Something weird is growing in her, it’s some kind of a different feeling towards the younger agent – now that Phil has informed her about the way Piper feels about her, she should treat her better.

„Seems like our little session is over. I’ll come when I’m able.“ He smiles and bends down, which surprises her a little. He kisses her cheek and squeezes her hand with his real one. Piper is just about to leave when:

„Piper.“ May calls her name and the girl turns around really fast, what if May needs something.

„Yes?“

„When I’m able to walk again…how about a flying lesson? Or two?“ May regrets not having a camera on her because Piper’s expression is priceless. Her eyes widen, jaw falls down a little before she collects herself and answers enthusiastically:

„I-I’d like that, May.“

„Good, now go.“

„Yes, ma’am.“ Oh dear, that girl.


End file.
